Power Rangers: Campus Safety Defenders
by powerrangerscsd
Summary: An old villainess regains her evil nature that she was freed from long ago. To fight back this evil force, Angel Grove High School principal, Dr. Tommy Oliver must unleash the power that the school has inside into five teenagers.


1Disclaimer: This plot or storyline may have drawn inspirations from other events in relation to past seasons or other television series entirely. Also, I do not own Power Rangers... Blah blah blah... Disclaimers are dumb to be honest. It's called fanfiction for a reason.

**Power Rangers: Campus Safety Defenders**

a.k.a. Power Rangers CSD

**Plot Overview**: As a school's student council has just finished elections for new class officials, Angel Grove locals find Scorpina has somehow returned as a villain. The citizens of Angel Grove are confused since Scorpina was allegedly turned good by Zordon's energy wave. The details of Scorpina's return to the darkness is revealed in time, but what is known is that there is a need for rangers! It is then revealed that hidden somewhere on the school's campus is an ancient power that has been protected for years that keeps the school in such good condition. School principal, Dr. Oliver decides to give the powers to five able teenagers: Gina, Brett, Scott, Christina, and Krizia. The five together become the Power Rangers: CSD and will protect the school from Scorpina and her reincarnation of putty patrollers! However ready these teenagers are for war, this doesn't make them exempt to classic high school drama...

**Characters**:

Gina Yudamos - First female red ranger. Gina is a lighthearted girl that enjoys her job as a freshman on the Varsity swim team. She finds it hard to believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend. After all, she does have everything else going for her.

Brett Matias - Black ranger. Brett involves himself in many activities which puts a slight strain on his grades, but Brett is active in JV volleyball, choir, and the Catholic Church. Recently came out to the world as a gay teenager.

Scott Cheung - Blue ranger. People say Scott works too hard as a student leader, but Scott claims he's happy to help. He just wishes he had as much a zest for student leadership as he did for his academic classes. He's a JV athlete on badminton and is also on the Frosh/Soph. cross country team. Scott is a romantic, which leads him into trouble a lot.

Christina Park - Yellow ranger. Christina is an over-achieving scholar who never lets slack into her agenda. She plays JV badminton with Scott, but is disappointed that he is better than her on so many levels. Christina struggles with her life as a ranger, because even though she's conquered the physical and mental worlds, she has much to learn about working on a team of four others.

Krizia Morales - Pink ranger. Krizia is a lover of the arts. A music mogul, Krizia plays the guitar, the piano, and sings amazingly. She is the only Filipino on the Varsity track team. Also, she's an extremely religious girl who influences Brett greatly. Her struggle is internal and external when she gets a Sophomore boyfriend who abuses her.

Scorpina - Evil villainess. After living many years as a good citizen of Angel Grove, something strikes Scorpina which rekindles her evil roots...

Dr. Oliver - Principal of Angel Grove High. Dr. Oliver is a former ranger himself... formerly known as the Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V: Red, the Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Ranger. Dr. Oliver is happily married to former Zeo Ranger I: Pink and Pink Turbo Ranger, Katherine Hillard.

There will also be many cameos and guest appearances by Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Kai Chen, and many allies such as Ninjor, the Blue Senturion, and the Phantom Ranger!

**Episode Guide**

101 - Intro

Elections for student body officers end and the winners for the school's council are five teenagers. Scorpina revives her evil nature. Putties attack the school. Dr. Tommy Oliver reveals the sealed power of the school.

102 - Video

103 - Promises

104 - Brown Skin

105 - Strength, Courage, and Wisdom

106 - Nature

107 - Back to the Middle

108 - Ready For Love

109 - Interlude

110 - Always In My Head

111 - I See God In You

112 - Simple

113 - Part of My Life

114 - Beautiful

115 - Outro

116 - Wonderful

**Release Dates**

"Intro" will be released by October 13, 2006.


End file.
